


Ya know, at the moment this seemed like a good idea

by Basically_Kichi



Category: Among Us - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Among Us, Literaly just crack, Shit goes down in the LOV, cursing, someone requested this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_Kichi/pseuds/Basically_Kichi
Summary: The League play Among Us. That's it. Feel the chaos.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Ya know, at the moment this seemed like a good idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugascookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/gifts).



"Holy shit ok ill play just shut the fuck up!" Dabi said, Toga grew estatic,

"Fuck yeah!" she yelled, "ok ok, Mom!" she turned towards the bar. Even if Kurogiri didn't have eyebrows, you could easily tell he was raising them right now.

"Yes you adolescent child?" he asked calmly. Spinner choked on his milkshake and Dabi started cackling. Toga let out a sound of retort before quickly regaining herself

"Well mother dearest if you must know... Could you play a game with us?" Toga said, giving Kurogiri a blinding grin.

"It depends, what is the game about?"

Toga giggled, "Murder!" 

Kurogiri muttered a 'what did i even expect' under his breath before sighing and saying "Very well, would you like me to tell Shigaraki?"

"Yes please mummy~" Toga said in the worst british accent you have probably ever heard. Twice bounded over and gave out a little squeal before saying,

"Oh oh, can i play! No, i dont wanna play with you meanies!" Toga smiled,

"Of course you can play! Spinner, wanna join us?" Toga said turning from Twice to the bar table where Spinner was still attempting to clean the spilled milkshake.

"Ehh, im sure Stain would've played some type of video game. Sure, why not?" Toga giggled and clapped her hands together. Kurogiri walked in the room with a very pouty Shigaraki in tow. As if he wasnt annoyed enough, Dabi decided to make him feel soooooo much better by saying,

"Hey dude, we're getting the band back together." Toga burst out giggling while Twice tried his hardest not to laugh, ultimately failing.

Kurogiri sighed and went behind the counter, grabbing his phone. His phone had fake purple diamonds on the back and "mummy" spelt in yellow, curtsey of Toga.

Shigaraki sat at the bar chair and took out his own phone, which was blue and had stickers from almost every brand of chapstick, Vaseline, and that one i can't remember. Once again, curtsey of Toga.

Once Toga gave a quick tutorial, everyone had decided their colors and this was the cursed result

Toga - Yellow Nickname - Slurp

Dabi - Black Nickname - Burnbby

Spinner - lime green Nickname - sCaLy

Twice - white Nickname - 1or 2?

Kurogiri - purple Nickname - mUmMy

Shigaraki - light blue Nickname - Crest

Obviously, Toga picked all the names. And now, the games is set, so, stay tuned...


End file.
